


Leviticus 18:23

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Daniel was lonely, F/M, I need help, Lizard lover, Oh My God, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Why Did I Write This?, Zoophilia, non human sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: Daniel decides to get close with a overly friendly female green gecko and learns that love bites!





	Leviticus 18:23

**Author's Note:**

> yes he fucked the gecko....but the gecko initiated.... and I know nothing on gecko anatomy

Leviticus 18:23

"Also you shall not have intercourse with any animal to be defiled with it, nor shall any woman stand before an animal to mate with it; it is a perversion."  


* * *

“Woah easy there Girl!” Daniel said chuckling, as he got roughly pushed by a female Green gecko who was trying to nuzzle him.

The gecko was larger than him by only a few inches, and despite her attempts to be gentle, she accidentally knocked him over, purring in his ear and licking his face.

“Hey I’m not a gecko, though you are gorgeous I don’t think you’ll-” The gecko mureed and laid down beside him,and nuzzled his neck while pawing at his chest, and rubbed her tail on his groin are, making the missionary unintentionally erect and moan with delight as she ground against him indicating she was in heat.

“This isn’t right….” Daniel groan breathlessly as the female licked and gently nipped at his neck,  eliciting a shiver of delight from daniel as he tried to fend of his excited reptilian lover but the gecko out weighed him and continued her attempts to get to mate with her.

“Please God forgive me.” Daniel muttered as he reached for the Geckos neck and rubbed it before reaching down between her legs where the base of her tail was, and where her vent was already moist.

Daniel moaned as he stroked the gecko’s soft and fleshy vent. The Gecko in question purred and hummed as he caressed her tail as well.

Daniel panted as he unbuttoned his pants and started stroking himself, but the gecko pushed his hand away and licked his shaft with her massive tongue, in long, swift strokes.

Her tongue was dripping with saliva and felt like a dog's, caressing his shaft and massaging his balls.

After a few minutes of licking the gecko stepped away from his hand and tried to lay on top of him, but found it uncomfortable and let out a sound of confusion.

Daniel sighed and carefully got the gecko to lay on her back so he could get between her legs and position himself at her entrance.

“You ready girl?” He whispered nuzzled her neck before leaning forward and inserting himself in her slowly.

For a creature of her size she was surprisingly tight and felt like a human, not that Daniel was experienced with human females because a man of god abstinence was considered part of the duty.

Daniel moaned and slowly started thrusting, ensuring that he wasn't going to hurt his scaled lover.

Daniel laid his head on the creature's chest as her picked up his pace, panting and groan with pleasure as her vaginal walls seem to become more ripples and moist with every thrust.

“Oh yes!” Daniel whimpered as he shifted his position and got a deeper angle, his cock was swallowed up by the green lover’s vent, the gecko purred and panted as she neared her own finish. Licking Daniel’s face and neck, pretty much anywhere she could reach.

“You’re get ..close aren’t you girl? You big, beautiful creature….” He muttered as he licked her neck and rubbed her chest. 

The sound of skin slapping against scales could be heard as well as the gurrs and purrs, beautiful music as far as Daniel was concerned.

“Oh my lord! Yes call for me girl!” Daniel whimpered as he thrusted harder and faster, he felt her walls tighten and her paw come down on his back as her teeth latched onto his shoulder injecting venom as she released her fluids.

Daniel gasped and hissed as the burning sensation from the bite shot through his body, making the missionary whimper as he shot his load into the large beast, every nerve stung as he pulled out and gasped for air.

The gecko nuzzled him apologetically and licked the wound before nudging him off  her and somehow up right herself and waddling off to regroup with her herd leaving daniel struggling to put himself away and having to walk back to the sorrows camp to treat his bite.

Thankfully He bumped into Joshua graham who insisted on helping his friend to a nearby ranger station and took care of his wound.

“It seems you’ve bitten...but it’s not deep enough to need stitches. It’s...rather shallow.”

Graham said as he eyed the rash on his friend’s neck from the gecko’s tongue.

Daniel chuckled nervously,

“Geckos can be quite gentle…” 

Graham raised an eyebrow and didn’t press further on the matter, in fact he remained silent until leaving the sorrows camp.

“There is such thing as getting to close with nature Daniel...Remember Leviticus 18:23.” 

And with that the burned man disappeared like smoke into the night air….

  
  



End file.
